The Prophecy
by Queen of Wisdom and War
Summary: When the Scottish "Princess", Minerva, is supposedly the receiver of a strong prophecy, she is put under a deep curse. Follow her through her life, love, and the prophecy. Who did this, who will save her, and what is the prophecy read to find out. Will carry throughout her whole life and then some. AU's are mine. R/R! Suck at summaries.
1. The Scottish Princess is Born

**Author's Note: All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling as do the characters**

 **Some characters such as the McDore names and relations are mine however. This also applies to several other characters but for the most part, the characters are hers.**

 **The Tower Chapter One : A Princess and her cousin.**

The Quibbler

Friday October 4,1841

The Princess has been born. Early this morning, Minerva Alita Venus McGonagall, was born into the McGonagall clan. Up until her birth, the heir had been McGonagall's older cousin, Athena, but she has now become the second in line. The newborn McGonagall was imperative if the family had wanted to keep their family name. The young "Princess" as they are calling her is suspected to be the woman of the Prophecy.

"As her parents, we would like for her to be treated normally and to not be crowded upon going somewhere. We wish that the community will abide by this request for we would like her to have some semblance of normalcy." Said the clan leader, Batnair McGonagall.

We wish that the ecstatic couple have a wonderful time with their young one.

Signed, X. Lovegood, editor and chief.

 _Nine Years Later…_

"Good morning mother, father" Said a black haired, green eyed young witch.

"Good morning to you as well kitten," Said Batnair "Would you like to play some quidditch today sweetheart?" he asked

"That sounds lovely," replied the girl "oh mother, I have also finished the book that you and father gave to me two days ago."

"Very good Minerva, Did you learn anything?" The older woman asked

"Yes, I did although I would like to practice some more as well as get some more books I have nearly cleaned out my own library." Said Minerva

"I'll see, wee one, what I can find. Now come and eat." The older witch said thoughtfully.

The three then sat down and began to eat. Minerva for the most part looked like her mother, Astra, who has porcelain skin an angular face and a temper that was not to be trifled with. Some of Minerva's attributes, however, came from her father. Her mother had caramel brown locks while Minerva's were an deep black. Astra's eyes were also brown, a stark contrast against Minerva's deep green pools. Yes these things she gained from her father. Batair was a strong man who had ebony curls and sea green eyes. He was tall, as was Astra, and so by relation so was Minerva. She had her mother's intellect and will to succeed, and her father's courage and loyalty.


	2. A Witch's Scorn

**Author's Note: All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling as do the characters**

 **Some characters such as the McDore names and relations are mine however. This also applies to several other characters but for the most part, the characters are hers.**

 **The Prophecy Chapter Two - Jealousy is hard to hide**

"Ugh! I should be the next in line! Why is it always her?! She follows me like a puppy and yet I still don't get anything from it." A blond haired girl with coal colored eyes complained.

"Athena, we always knew that this would happen. You mustn't get so worked up. And she is your little cousin, of course she looks up to you." Said an older woman with greying black hair and blue eyes.

"No! No, no, no! It's supposed to be me that everyone talks about!" Athena wailed

"Athena, Stop this behavior! If anything she looks up to you more than ever since you are on your way to hogwarts. Now, go to your room until you can drop this envious idea that everything should revolve around you!" Screamed Clarissa, Athena's mother.

"Fine!" Athena screamed and stomped away.

 _Two years later…_

"Mother, could I please have my book back! I would like to finish it before Glaukes and I have to get on the train." Minerva asked

"Are you packed?," Astra asked, Minerva nodded "then I guess it's fine. What are you reading?"

"Hogwarts: A History." Minerva replied

"You don't read that until your fourth year, why are you reading it now?" Astra questioned her intelligent daughter.

"Because, I finished all of the books for my year so I went on to the next best thing, this. All my other books are locked away in my trunk so I didn't want to unpack it." Minerva explained. Astra then saw her sister in-law and niece, deciding that they must say hello, dragged Minerva with walked over to say hello but Athena took one look at Minerva, scoffed, and threw her green and silver scarf over her shoulder and stormed onto the train.

"I wonder what is wrong? I always suspected that she didn't like me, but now I know for sure; it still hurts though." Said Minerva into the open air to her mother as she boarded the train. She brushed it off and simply decided that if Athena wanted nothing to do with her, she would only return the favor and strive only for the best at Hogwarts.


	3. To the Express and Newfound Friends

**Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling as do the characters**

 **Some characters such as the McDore names and relations are mine however. This also applies to several other characters but for the most part, the characters are hers.**

 **The Prophecy Chapter Three - To The Express and Its' Glory**

"Be good and I expect at least one owl per week. Have fun and enjoy yourself; see you here again at Christmas?" Astra said in a firm but loving tone.

"Of course and I promise that I will not spend all of my time alone with my books. Love you, goodbye." Minerva replied in an equally stern tone, but her eyes twinkled as she spoke out the window and the train left.

After the train pulled out, Astra shook her head, smiling and lightly chuckle to herself as she left for the manner.

 _On the express…_

Minerva sat down, book in hand, and began to read when there was a knock on her cabin door. It opened, and in walked a spikey haired girl with eyes that were very hawk-like in their appearance as they were yellow and narrowed.

" 'Ellow there! Can I sit?" Said that hawk-girl.

"Yes. What is your name?" Said Minerva who began to put away her book.

"Names' Rolanda Xiomara Astronova Hooch, but everyone just calls me Ro. Yours?" The girl, Rolanda, inquired.

"Minerva, Minerva Alita Venus McGonagall. What house do you think you'll be sor-" Minerva was about to ask Ro another question when another knock sounded at the door. Another two girls stood at the doorway, one with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a squat stature but smelled of flowers as she carried a white orchid. The other had medium length blond hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. They, too, asked if they could sit in which the existing pair allowed. The squat girl introduced herself as Pomona Aliana Juliet Sprout and the blonde introduced herself as Poppy Sarah Astris Pomfrey.

Minerva then took the opportunity to continue with her question, "So what house do you believe you belong to, or wish to get in?"

Rolanda answered first, "Personally, I think either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." She said soundly.

"I personally hope to be Hufflepuff." Said Pomona, or Mona as they decided to call her, Poppy, or Pops, went next, "I wish to be in Ravenclaw."

"So Min," Ro inquired, "what about you?"

"Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Have any of you read 'Hogwarts: A History' yet?" She questioned the group.

"Nope", "No", "Nope, I did read a book about extracts that heal though." Mona and Ro had answered no, but Poppy did read something so that's a start.

"Well I guess we must change into our school robes and then we can get something to eat." Ro suggested

"Yeah, let's go." and they all headed off.

Three hours later, the girls readied to leave the express and they were as close as sisters in such little time. After leaving the express, the first years were corralled and separated from the upper years by a strong, tall man who was also the groundskeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures, Ogg. He led the first years to boats which carried them across the Black Lake to the school.

"Did any of you notice how kind the giant squid is?" Minerva asked her new found friends. To this she received a joint reply of no and they continued to laugh and splash each other all the way until they reached the school. The groundskeeper told them to wait until he returned as he disappeared behind the large oak and stone doors of Hogwarts.


	4. Hatstalls and Houses

**Author's Note: All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling as do the characters**

 **Some characters such as the McDore names and relations are mine however. This also applies to several other characters but for the most part, the characters are hers.**

 **I will be taking snippets of her years at hogwarts (about two or three per couple of years)**

* * *

 **The Prophecy Chapter four - Hatstalls and Houses**

"Hem hem" someone beside Minerva said in a sickly sweet voice. Minerva, Poppy, Pomona, and Rolanda turned towards the sound only to find a squat girl with mousy brown hair and eyes, a toad-like face, and horrid pink bow in her hair. "Name's Delores Jane Cath Umbrage." She introduced herself to Minerva as she was the "Princess" of Scotland and said to hold great power, power that Delores wanted. She then looked at the other three who were standing behind Minerva, "And you are?" she said in the same snotty tone, "You and I," she said not waiting for an answer from Poppy, Ro, or Pomona, "are going to be great friends! I can already tell!" Delores then threw her arm over Minerva and began to pull her away when Minerva dug her feet in and removed the toad-faced girl's arm. "I think that I will do just fine without your friendship." Minerva said as she turned and walked back to her friends. "Humf, You're going to regret this!" Delores screamed, "No I don't think I will" Minerva replied and continued walking.

When the great stone doors finally opened once more, it was not Ogg who stepped from them. In his place was a tall man with auburn locks who wore a set of purple robes with silver stars and hat. His ocean blue eyes twinkled and he wore a kind smile. "I am Professor Dumbledore," The man, Professor Dumbledore, introduced himself. "I will be your transfigurations professor while you stay here at Hogwarts, I will also be escorting you to the Great Hall for the welcoming feast! But before I do that you must be sorted into your houses. There are four of them: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor! Your house will be like your family while you are here. At the end of the year the house cup will be presented to the house with the most points! Good deeds earn your house points, break any rules and your house will lose points. Now if you will follow me it's time to be sorted!" With that Professor Dumbledore smiled again and turned to leave with all the first years following behind.

* * *

Upon arrival into the Great Hall, it was clear that there were four large and long tables, each had a different banner above it as well as a crest. At the far left a green banner hung with a crest of a snake and Slytherin across the top, next to it was a table with a banner of blue and the crest of a soaring eagle the name above read Ravenclaw, Across from Ravenclaw was a third table with a red banner and the crest of a mighty lion that read Gryffindor, and finally at the far right was the fourth house table sporting a yellow banner with a crest of a loyal badger this was the Hufflepuff table. Across from the door was a elevated fifth table with the hogwarts crest hanging above it this was the head table, which was where the staff sat. In front of the head table was a single stool with a lone hat atop it. It was then that they stopped as the professor began to read the names, "Agalia, Donnly" A small boy walked up and sat as the hat was placed on his head to which it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!". He let out a breath and smiled as he jogged to the, now clapping, Hufflepuffs. He sat down and they continued with the sorting. A few names later Rolanda was called, "Hooch, Rolanda" Rolanda marched up and the hat was put on her. _"Hmm, what to do what to do. Loyal, yes, you would fit in with the 'puffs but what's this; Stubborn and strong willed, yes I think I know…"_ , "GRYFFINDOR!" It called. The table in reply began to clap once again for the third time tonight. Multiple names later it was Abraxas Malfoy who was immediately placed in Slytherin with his friends Foricus Goyal, Tom Riddle, and Jaco Crabbe. Shortly after it was upon another of their group to be sorted, "McGonagall, Minerva" The Professor called, Minerva didn't move, however, until Poppy nudged her with her shoulder. Minerva then began to walk to the stool when she noted that people were whispering about her, " _Is it really her?, Yes I think it is, She's so… so, I know I hope we get her, She'll be in our house for sure, let's see"_ Minerva heard as she walked to the stool. Finally she arrived and the hat was placed upon her head.

" _Well, well, well… is it not the supposed Scottish princess!_ What? _In due time you will know the prophecy, in due time, now let's see where to put you. Smart, you love to read I see, you have read and comprehended things way beyond your level, a perfect candidate for Ravenclaw, like our mother. But maybe not, you are also loyal, fiercely so. You have morals and do not like to fight when the answer is clear, a hufflepuff trait indeed, but what's this cunning and mischievous, so Slytherin, perhaps that is the house for you?_ Put me in Slytherin and all that will be left of you will be ash!" Said Minerva, who detested the suggestion as her threat was real it took all her might not to set her arms ablaze as they did when she was angry. At this point it has been over ten minutes, the longest hatstall ever recorded. " _Alright, alright you are definitely too fierce for them, probably set them all ablaze with your fury. But it is that ferociousness that your true colors shine in. Yes I believe that you are perfect for them!", "_ GRYFFINDOR!" Never has a table cheered so loud in all Dumbledore's years at hogwarts as it did when the McGonagall girl was sorted into his house after nearly seventeen minutes of waiting.

Poppy was called next and was placed in Ravenclaw for her thirst of knowledge and want to heal, Pomona was placed shortly after her and put in the Hufflepuff house for her loyalty and love of plants it was only after two more that Delores was placed in Slytherin with and seated by a loathsome Tom. The last to be sorted was Trixie Yaxley who was placed in Hufflepuff for she was very tame in her nature.

Professor Dumbledore then proceeded to sit down and the man at the center of the table stood. "I am Headmaster Dippet and before you dig in I would like to say that no student is allowed on the third floor and all students are forbidden to enter the Forbidden Forest unless it is for Professor Ogg's Class. Now tuck in!" With that they all ate and afterwards were led to their house dormitories by the prefects. Tomorrow they would begin their seven years here at Hogwarts.


	5. Class Schedules and Surprises

**Author's Note: All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling as do the characters**

 **Some characters such as the Prince names and relations are mine however. This also applies to several other characters but for the most part, the characters are hers.**

* * *

 **The Prophecy Chapter five - Class Schedules and Surprises**

 _The next morning…_

Minerva woke up with the sun as she normally did in order to see it rise over the Scottish hills and plains. As the pink hue faded into a calm blue, Minerva began to get dressed into her new robes which now sported the Gryffindor red along the sides and inside the hood as well as the lion. She then started with her hair, pulling the mass of curls into a loose, but beautiful french braid that traveled down to her waist and shown with the sun. By this time half of the other girls began to wake up as Minerva settle down with her bag of books, some for classes, some for her. Along with these were quills, multiple rolls and books of parchment each tied or stamped with a different color that corresponded with the quill and designated ink pot. The first was a small black book with a red stamp, this was meant for homework. The second was a set of shrunken books each with different stamps. The first was green for transfigurations, the second blue for charms, the third yellow for herbology, the fourth was orange for muggle studies, purple for potions, white for astronomy, black for history of magic, beige for ancient runes, cerulean for care of magical creatures, maroon for DADA, and brown for arithmancy. These were for class notes and such. The large rolls of parchment were also shrunken and put in the the second section next to the books, they too were also marked by color and were for essays. Beside them sat another set of smaller parchments all marked with the McGonagall tartan of navy and evergreen that is striped with gold and red. In a smaller pocket that was inside the main was full of ribbons, stamps, and two navy tipped quills, sitting beside these was a self refilling navy ink well. The final two side pockets held multiple quills and more self refilling ink wells. All five of these pockets lined the back of the bag. As soon as she was satisfied that she had everything she turned back to the class schedule that she had been memorising. Only ten minutes later, she was joined by Ro and they began to walk to the Great Hall for early breakfast.

* * *

 _In the Great Hall…_

"So what's our schedule again?" Ro asked with a mouthful of toast.

"Here just read it so that I may eat." Minerva replies as she hands Ro the schedule.

 _Gryffindor first year class schedule_

 _5:50 am - 6:50 am Breakfast you are allowed to go to the library after finishing but not on the first day of classes_

 _7:00 am - 7:55 am Transfiguration with Professor Dumbledore and Slytherin first years_

 _8:00 am - 8:55 am Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling and Ravenclaw first years_

 _9:00 am - 9:55 am Charms with Professor Flitwick and Ravenclaw first years_

 _10:00 am - 10:50 am History of Magic with Professor Binns and Hufflepuff first years_

 _10:55 am - 11:55 am Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Ogg and Hufflepuff first years_

 _12:00 pm - 12:55 pm Lunch_

 _1:00 pm - 1:55 pm Herbology with Professor Beery and Hufflepuff first years_

 _2:00 pm - 2:55 pm Muggle Studies with Professor Frentie and Slytherin first years_

 _3:00 pm - 3:55 pm DADA with Professor Merrythought and Slytherin first years_

 _4:00 pm - 4:55 pm Flying with Professor Trayt and Ravenclaw first years_

 _5:00 pm - 5:55 pm Potions with Professor Slughorn and Slytherin first years_

 _6:00 pm - 6:55 pm Arithmancy with Professor York and Ravenclaw first years_

 _7:00 pm - 7:55 pm Dinner_

 _8:00 pm - 8:55 pm Study hall, elective class or club_

 _9:00 pm Common rooms_

"Wow that's a lot!" said Ro after reading it.

"Its really not when you think about it." Minerva replied after noticing that the hall had mostly been filled by now and Headmaster Dippet was about to make an announcement.

"Hello and good morning! Before you all leave I would like to add that Astronomy with Professor Wane will be held every friday night and is the only exception to the curfew. I would also like to say good luck to all now off to your classes.

"Well that would be our cue to leave, let's go." Both Rolanda and Minerva stood and left for the transfigurations classroom only minutes after the announcement.

* * *

 _At the transfiguration room…_

Minerva and Rolanda took seats at the front of the class as the rest of the class filed in and sat down.

"Hello again, I hope you all slept well now before we begin I would like to point out that transfiguration is one of most complex and difficult magic that you will learn here during your time at Hogwarts. Any shenanigans that you pull here during my class will result in some sort of punishment as well as your removal from my class. Understood? Great now let's begin. Ms. Zabini, please come up here and pass a matchstick out to everyone while I explain." Professor Dumbledore said

"Today we will be transforming matchsticks into needles, do not fret if you do not get it on the first try, many don't. We will do this using the spell _Acusignis_ pronounced Aku-sig-nis. Now that you all have matchsticks, you may- why pray tell are you reading currently ?" Dumbledore questioned as he walked over to her desk. Upon his approach he noticed that she had already completed the spell, and it resulted in a perfect needle. "But how-" He began to question her when Rolanda spoke up.

"Excuse me Professor, but Minerva was done the transformation as soon as she got her matchstick, and this was before you even gave out the spell. Watch, here" Said Rolanda as she gave Minerva her matchstick. Minerva elegantly picked up her wand and simply envisioned a needle. She said the spell and once more a needle was on her desk.

"Well I must say, , that you have earned 10 points to Gryffindor. Now see if you can do it again with a whole box. Should you finish this one, there are several more at the back of the room. The rest of you may begin now." Professor Dumbledore says as he hands a second matchstick to Rolanda to transfigure and began to walk through the desks, contemplating on what he just saw Minerva do. After completing his circuit he returned to his desk and looked to Minerva's desk only to find her gone with two boxes already there.

 _Forty Five minutes later…_

"Alright the bell is about to sound so if you all could leave whatever you have on your desk I will collect after you have left." Said Professor Dumbledore as he watched the students pack and leave.

As he began to walk he noticed that some had the beginnings of a matchstick, they were still not sharp nor did they have an eye, they were simply silver, v shaped matchsticks. Then there were some like that Slytherin girl, Dolores Umbridge, who accomplished absolutely nothing. He shook his head. He then came upon Ms. McGonagall's desk to find not one, but seven and a half boxes of perfect needles. He stood in shock as he himself had only accomplished three boxes. He couldn't wait to hear what she did in all her other subjects.

* * *

What else will she do?


	6. Classes and Wonders

**Author's Note: All rights and reserves go to JK Rowling as do the characters**

 **Some characters such as the Prince names and relations are mine however. This also applies to several other characters but for the most part, the characters are hers.**

* * *

 **The Prophecy Chapter Six: Classes and Wonders**

Minerva had thought that Ancient Runes was fascinating and had even earned twenty points for correctly stating the difference between alpha males and females compared to omega males and females of the acromantula colony. She was now off to charms!

"What did you think of Ancient Runes? I thought it was spectacular." Said Minerva, who walked along the corridor with Poppy and Ro.

"It was alright, I guess." Rolanda shrugged.

"Well I enjoyed it." Poppy countered.

"Yeah whatever let's go." Rolanda huffed wanting to fly on a broom.

* * *

 _In Charms class…_

"Now everyone, swish and flick. Say _Wingardium Leviosa_ and make your feather float!" Flitwick said while standing on his pile of books, wearing a gleeful expression.

Minerva did the motion, said the spell and almost immediately, both Poppy and Ro's feathers as well as her own rose.

"Well done, ten points to ea-" Once again they were being awarded points when Ro and Poppy interrupted.

"Excuse us sir, but it's not us, it's Minerva." Both said.

"Not possible." Never has a first year, not even him, lifted more than one feather.

"But it is!" Said Ro

"Then will everyone put their wands down please, and Miss McGonagall please come up here." Said Flitwick doubtfully.

"Thank you. Now Miss McGonagall, I would like you to say the spell and direct it towards this feather." Said Flitwick

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ " Said Minerva

The feather rose high in the air "See girls she-" He began when someone behind him coughed and asked him to turn around. "My word." He began once again astonished. As he turned around he saw everyone's wands on the desks and their feathers in the air.

"Very good, very good. You may sit down and take ten points to your house." Flitwick said, still in awe. _I must talk to the other teachers and see what they think_ he thought to himself.

* * *

History of Magic bored everyone to death but it was good to see Pomona. Now it was off to the forbidden forest for Care of Magical Creatures.

"'Ellow class," Said Ogg happily. "Now for our first creature you must follow me into the forest to meet Dernley."

 _Who's Dernley?_ Minerva thought.

Turns out, Dernley was a black and white speckled hippogriff. Upon the approach of the students he backed up, spooked. Minerva saw this, and before Ogg could calm him down, Minerva stepped forward.

"Min-" Ro began when she was interrupted by Ogg, "No, let her learn her lesson."

Minerva approached slowly, speaking kind words to the frightened animal, and all of a sudden she stopped. She continued to speak to the animal when she noticed something.

"Is this what's wrong?," She asked Dernley, walking up to him to inspect the rope that bound him.

" _Yes. How did you know?"_ Dernley spoke to her in a series of shrills.

"Because I wouldn't like to be chained down. You are a magnificent animal, you know, if I were you I would hate to lose my freedom of the sky. Would you like me to unlock it?" She responded.

" _If you please. You understand me and do not just speak to me as if I were a mindless animal. If you ever need anything or would simply like to talk, I could use a friend."_ Dernley continued.

"I might just take you up on that. Now hold still. _Alohomora._ " She said calmly and the chains unlocked. "May I pet you?" She questioned.

" _Yes, you are the first to ask me what I wanted. Would you like a ride? Climb aboard."_ He said happily as the class, and Ogg watched in awe as she placed her hand on his wing and then his forehead. She then touched the two together and Dernley calmly bowed. She then climbed atop his back and they took off. They flew over the school and across the black lake before they finally returned and Minerva thanked Dernley for the ride.

"Well in all my years." said Ogg in awe of what just occurred. "Well done, well done we can go over this tomorrow and maybe you can all ride him. But if I may ask, how did you do that?" He questioned as everyone turned to Minerva.

"Well I simply asked what he wanted rather than what I think he wanted. He is not mindless, and should not be treated as such." She said matter of factly before walking off to lunch.

* * *

During lunch, Minerva was questioned and gained quite a few friends as well as laughed with her own. Halfway through, she decided to go to the library to read, not noticing how the teachers watched her walk out.

 _At the teacher's table…_

"Ogg how did your class go?" Asked Dumbledore

"Strangly. The Miss McGonagall was able to tame and calm a fully grown hippogriff as well as ride it in a matter of minutes." said Ogg.

"Yes she definitely has power. In my class she lifted every feather." Said Flitwick

"She was able to define and describe the difference between alpha and omega females to males in a acromantula colony." Said Babbling

"She was able to transfigure a match to needle before I even said the spell. She created several boxed more than I did in my first year." Said Dumbledore.

This conversation was discussed for the rest of the meal and would resume after dinner, to see how she did later in the day.


End file.
